The Forgotten
by Guardian of Fear
Summary: I know this is used a lot, but I thought I'd try. After 'Love Fades, Mine Has' and Lisa yelling at her, Rose can't take it any more. So she runs. On the run she meets some people and they start a band. So five years later when the band gets asked to perform at Court, what will happen? Follow Rose and her band mates as they go back to Court. How have Lisa and Dimitri change?
1. Chapter 1

_"Love Fades, Mine Has."_

That was it, those are the words that made me run. Now five years later I'm in a famous band. By the way I'm Rose Hathaway the lead singer in the band The Forgotten.

I was on my way to Russia when I meet Andrew Parker, who was also on his way to Russia. He is a dhampir who left the Moroi world about a year ago, and has been traveling the world. He never told me why he left but I never push for an answer. He plays the drums, and is my best friend. Then there's Erin Smith, she's a dhampir that I meet in Russia. Her parents left the Moroi world when she was really young. Last is Caden Jackson, he's a human. I never figured out how he knew about us and I don't think I ever will.

Andrew is tall, with drown hair, and hazel eyes. Erin is about my height, with black hair, and blue eyes. Caden is taller then Andrew by a few inches, with blonde hair, and green eyes. I haven't changed much other then my hair has grown a few inches.

At the moment we are on our tour for our new album. We are on the bands bus headed to God knows where. As for me I was asleep dreaming of the past.

**Dream**

It was after the whole church thing with Dimitri. I had ran back to my room and have been sobbing for the past hour. When soundly there is a knock on the door, and me being me didn't check the bond or peep hole. So when I opened it there stood a fuming Lissa. She pushed past me and into my room. When I shut the door and turned to her that's when she turned on me.

"How could you? He had just started to get better. But no 'cause you just had to go a ruin that for him Rose. Why can't you just leave people the hell alone? Not everything is about you. I thought I knew you better but I guess I didn't." by the end of that she was screaming in my face.

"Lissa-"

"No I don't want to hear some sorry ass excuse, Rose." as she said this she walked out the door slamming it behind her.

Once she was gone I started packing my things. When I was done I wrote a small note saying:

_As you can tell I have left. Please don't look for me. This is truly for the best. I wish everyone the best of luck in life, since I don't when I'll come back or if I ever will. I hope you guys understand._

_Love, Rose._

I sat the note on my desk and left not looking back.

**Dream End**

I woke up to some one shaking me and calling my name. It took me a minute to realize it was Andrew.

"Rose we're here." he said.

"Were is here?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"You'll see." he said with a sigh.

I gathered my things and followed Andrew off the bus. When I got off the bus I was shocked, no more then more then shocked.

"Umm, what are we doing at Court?" I asked.

"The Queen asked us to come, and you can't really say no to the Queen." said Andrew.

"You can't but I can. I've said no to her plenty of times before." I said as I turned to walk away.

Some one reached out and caught my arm. "Rose it's not the same Queen." said Andrew.

"If it's no Queen Tatiana then who is?" I asked. I had clue of who but I was hoping that it wasn't her.

"I can't remember her first name but her last name is Dragomir." said Erin.

My eyes widen as I whispered, " Vasilisa."

Erin snapped her fingers and said, "That's it, how'd you know?"

"She's my old ex-best friend I told you guys about." I said.

"Oh." said Erin.

"Yeah, come on guys might as well find were we're staying." I said as I walked in that direction.

**Tine Skip.**

When we walked into Vaslisa's office she was doing paper work. I was standing next to Caden and behind Andrew. We stood there for a minute or two before she looked up giving us a warm smile and asking, "Are you the band?"

"Yeah, are you the Queen?" asked Erin being a smartass.

"Yes." said Vasilisa with a small laugh.

"Were are we staying?" asked Erin.

"In the guest housing. Do I need to send one of my guards to show you were it is? " asked Vasilisa.

"No, we can find it on our own." I said then turned to walk away.

Vasilisa went back to work but before we left I turned my head and saw her head snapped up. As we made eye contact she said, "Rose.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**A/N: Hey guys, well I hoped you liked the first chapter. I will update when I can, bit you know what helps? Reviews. Anyways this is my first story for Vampire Academy so constructive criticism help and I love to see what you guys think. Thanks for reading until next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

Once we left we walked to the guest housing in silence. When we got to the rooms we all went our separate ways. The guest housing has never really changed. There is a small seating area, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and two rooms. There was nothing fancy in here the colors consist of red, black, and some random colors. It was nice I guess, kinda looked like my old room when I was here.

After I got all my stuff put away I decied to go to the gym. I asked Andrew if he wanted to come, but noo he **had** to finish packing. I was going to ask Erin and Caden but I could hear them snoring their heads off.

When I got to the gym I put my head phones in and started listening to The Fighters by Gym Class Heroes. I raped my hands and then went to the punching bag.

_'Til the referee rings the bell._

_'Til both eyes start to swell._

_'Til the crowd goes home,_

_What we goin' do kid?_

I was in the gyms fourty-five before I felt some one behind me. That's when the familar after shave hit me. I froze, turned off my music, and turned around.

"Roz-" I didn't give him time to finish, before I was at my bag gathering my things. Just as I got to the door he grabed my arm and turned me around.

"Roza what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice full of shock at my prence.

"None of you damn business." I said as I turned on my heals and sprinted off.

"Rose wait." he said as he tryed to catch up.

When I got to my room I threw my stuff down, and crawled into bed. I cryed myself to sleep for the first time in years. My last thought as I fell into slumder was, _'What am I going to do?'_

**Lissa's POV**

When the band left I sat there confused. _'Was that Rose?' _I thought. God I hope it was, I've missed her and I want to apologize. Ever since she left I've had this guilt saying, _"It's all you fault she left." _Then I always thought that maybe if I was there for her when needed me, she'd still be here. I sat there for like an hour lost in my own thoughts, but I was then brought out of my thoughts when Dimitri came rushing into my office.

"I saw Rose." he said in a rush.

"Me to, well I heard her and saw the back of her head." I said as I geaster for him to sit.

As he sits he ask, "Were did you did see her?"

"When the band came to ask were they're staying."

"Wait what band?"

"You know the band that Christian mentioned that was going on tour, and they were going through. So I asked to stop here and play. I didn't even Rose was in a band."

"Neither did I, how long are they staying?"

"About a week, why?"

"Then that's how long we have to try and talk to her."

"Okay, but what are we going to say?"

"We start with I'm sorry and go from there."

"So were did you see her?"

"In the gym, I was going for a run then I saw her. I had to say something. God, she's still beutiful she let her hair grow out." he said with a dazed look on his face.

"What did you say to her?"

"I asked her what she was doing here, she said it was none of my damn business then she walked away. She didn't even look at me. I feel so bad for what I did to her." he said as he looked at his hands. "When I told her I didn't love her anymore she looked so broken, shattered. I regret ever saying that to her. As soon as it left my mouth I wanted to take it all back." as he said this several tears left his eyes.

"Dimitri it's okay, whats done is done. We can't change the past but we can change the future by making change now."

"Your right. What room is she in?"

"I don't know I gave them four rooms to pick who gets wich."

"Then what are the room numbers?"

"Umm, 108, 109, 110, and 111. But Dimitri you can't go knocking on their doors, they're proubly all asleep."

"Fine, I'll do it in the morning, or I'll find her in the morning." he said as her got up to leave.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." he said as he left.

I tryed to finish some more paperwork but couldn't. So I headed home to talk to Christian.

As I walked in I yell, "Christian I'm home and need to talk to you."

"I'm in the kitchen." he yelled back.

"Hey." I said as I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey." he said back.

"So the band got here today." I said sitting at the table.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and do you know who is in this band?"

"Maybe."

"Christian why didn't you tell Rose was in this band."

"Because I thought it would be nice for you two see each other, and try to work things out. Also her band is really good."

"How good?"

"Like the best. Have you never heard their music?"

"No, I don't even know the band name."

"Well you are in for a surprise when they play this week, and their call The Forgotten."

"Why that?"

"I think it's because they feel forgotten, or something like that."

"Oh."

"Yeah, we should get to bed."

"Yeah I guess your right, I have to wake up early anyway."

"Why?"

"So I can talk to Rose."

With that said we headed off to bed. My last though before I fell asleep was, '_What am I going to say to Rose?'_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys hope you liked the chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Rose's POV_

The next morning I woke up and I look like shit. I had about fifteen minutes to get ready for rehearsals, and find some food. After about five minutes I was walking out my door.

_"I got ten minutes I think I'll go get a donut."_ I thought.

When I got to the coffee shop there was a long line. _"Damn."_ I thought.

I was looking at my phone when some one taped my shoulder.

"What?" I said as I turned around.

"Rose?" said the voice of Eddie Castile.

"Eddie?" I asked.

A huge grin came across our faces, we then hugged.

"Where have you been, and why are you back? Not that I don't want you here." he said as I pulled back.

"I went to Russia to my dads, and my band and I are here on tour." I said.

"Wait band when did this happen?"

"About two years ago we got out there."

"Well since your back I think we need to get everyone together, and we can all catch up."

"That sounds great. So how have you been?"

"Good, got married, have a little girl, and one on the way."

"Who's the lucky lady?"

"Mia."

"Really finally got the balls to ask the big question?"

"Yeah." he said with a laugh.

"Well I got to go. See you later, and hope you don't mind if I bring my band mates?"

"I don't mind I would love to meet them and see you later."

As I walked away I gave a small wave and he returned it.

When I finally got to rehearsals I was five minutes late.

"Now that we are all here can we get started?" asked Caden.

"Sorry I got stuck talking." I said.

"To who?" asked Erin.

"Eddie Castile."

"Wasn't he one of your friends?" asked Andrew.

"Yes, and we are all going to meet up with him and a few others later today." I said.

"Why do we have to come?" whinnied Caden.

"Because he wants to meet all of you, and I don't think I can face all of them by myself." I said.

"Well we'll be there for you." said Andrew.

"I would want to come any ways. I would want to find out what Rose did when she was younger." said Erin with an evil grin.

"Okay, okay can we get started?" I asked.

They nodded their heads, and walked to the stage. We chose and rehearsed five songs. When we were done I heard a clapping to the side of the stage.

"That was great." said Lissa as she stepped into our line of site.

"Thank you your Majesty." I said with a nod of my head.

"Are those the songs you guys are going to preform?" she asked.

"Yes." said Andrew.

She nodded her head and asked, "Can I talk to Rose in private?"

The others looked at me and I nodded my head.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." I said as they headed to the door.

When they were gone I turned to Lissa and asked, "You wanted to talk you Majesty?"

"Yes, I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Is that all?"

"Rose please I want to go back as being friends."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think I can trust you like that again. Even say I do it won't be anytime soon, unless you can prove that your worth that trust. That in it's own will take a time."

"I understand." she said as a tear came down her cheek.

I turned to walk away when she said, "And Rose just know that I will never forgive myself for what I said and did to you. I can only hope that you will forgive me one day."

I nodded then walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to give you guys something. I would also like to thank those who told me what they knew about the other thing. I will tell you guys if I hear anything else about it. Thanks again and don't forget to review. I love knowing what you guys think. One more thing before I go, if you guys have any songs that you thin would go with this story I would love to know them. So review, follow, and you know whatever. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Once I left I want back to my room to find everyone sitting in my room.

"So what she want?" asked Andrew.

"She just waned to talk." I said.

"About?" asked Erin.

I told them everything. When I got done Erin said, "You did the right thing. I'm still waiting for the Dimitri person to com around so I can punch him in the face."

I laughed and said, "That will be harder then you think."

"Why do you say that?" asked Caden.

"Well if none of you can take me down in a spar then you can't take him down. Because he was my mentor." I said.

"Oh." said Erin.

"Wait so let me get this strait, you were in love with a teacher?" asked Caden.

I blushed and said, "Still am but he's the one that fell out of love."

"How do you know? You've never told us that part of your story." asked Andrew.

"He told me, 'Love fades, mine has.'" I said looking down. "I remember that day like it was yesterday, when really it was five years ago."

"Well we better go get ready for tonight." said Caden.

They all got up to leave, when Andrew turned and said, "Rose everything will work out in the end."

I nodded as he left.

I got up and went to the bathroom. When I was taking off my cloths I saw the tattoo I got a few years back. It's written just above my shoulder blade, and it says, _"Life is cruel and unfair, my friends, and that is a fact."_

I remember when I got it. It was about a year after I left. My dad always told me this when I locked myself into my room, or came home late from a party. It always seemed to help me. So I got it tattooed onto my body to always remember it. When ever I'm having trouble with something I look at it.

I get ready and I'm out the door in ten minutes. I meet the others in the lobby.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

The three nodded and we headed to the bar were we are meeting the others.

I stood there for a few more minutes, before getting in the shower. By the time I was done getting ready it was time to go. I had on little to no make-up on, my hair was down, dark jeans, and a nice shirt that showed off my tattoo.

I meet up with Andrew, Erin, and Caden in the lobby.

"You guys ready to meet my old friends?" I asked as I walked up to the small group.

They nodded their heads. We walked out the door and to one of the hole in the wall bars. I saw my friends at a corner table.

"Hey." I said as I walked up to the table.

Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Jill, and Christian. They turned their heads in my direction

Eddie got up and hugged me, I hugged him back.

When I pulled back I looked at the others and said, "How are you guys?"

"You've been gone for five years, and you how we are." said Christian being his smartass self.

"Well you haven't changed at all." I said with a laugh.

There was a chough behind us, I had forgotten about the others.

"Sorry these are my band mates/friends Erin, Andrew, and Caden." I said as I pointed to them.

The others introduced themselves, we all set down. The waiter came to take our order while everyone else ordered alcohol, only Mia and I got soda.

"Do you not want a shot Rose?" asked Adrian. "Because if I remember right you were the life of the party back in the day."

"I don't want to be hung over for the concert." I said.

"Okay." said Adrian.

"So what have you guys been up to?" I asked.

"Nothing really, what have you been up to?" asked Christian.

"You know, becoming world known and all." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know I've heard a few of your songs." said Christian.

"Well I haven't and it's karaoke night, so why don't you go sing for us little dhampir?" asked Adrian.

"I don't kn-"

"Yeah, come on Rose sing for us." said Jill with Mia nodding in agreement.

"Fine but I'm not picking the song." I said.

"I will then," said Christian, "sing Broken and All Time Low."

"I thought I was only doing one?" I whinnied.

"Nope two." Christian said.

I nodded and went up to the guys how had the list.

"Rose Hathaway." I said.

His eyes went wide as he realized who I was and said, "You can go ahead and go. How many songs are you singing?"

"Two and thanks."

The band and I went up and got ready. When they were ready I got a microphone and said, "If you guys don't know who I am Rose Hathaway, and this is The Forgotten. We are going to perform two songs for you, thanks to my friends over." I pointed to their table. "Lets give them around of applause."

Once the clapping quieted down I said, "We are going to perform Broken and All Time Low."

_ The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_  
_ Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_  
_ I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts_  
_ I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

_ I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_  
_ With a broken heart that's still beating_  
_ In the pain, there is healing_  
_ In your name I find meaning_  
_ So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on_  
_ I'm barely holdin' on to you. _

We finished the song and everyone stood and clapped.

Once everyone sat down I said, "Thank you next we will do All Time Low. It is one of our new songs on our new album that is now out."

_Praying won't do it_  
_ Hating won't do it_  
_ Drinking won't do it_  
_ Fighting won't knock you out_  
_ Of my head_

_ Hiding won't hide it_  
_ Smiling won't hide it_  
_ Like I ain't tried it_  
_ Everyone's tried it now_  
_ And failed somehow_

_ So when you gonna let me_  
_ When you gonna let me out, out_

_ And if you know_  
_ How do you get up from an all time low?_  
_ I'm in pieces_  
_ It seems like peace is_  
_ The only thing I'll never know_  
_ How do you get up?_  
_ Get up?_

We got the same reaction from last time as we finished.

When they finally quieted down I said, "Thank you all, and I hope to see all of you tomorrow night at the concert."

We made our way off the stage and over to the others.

"That was amazing." said Eddie as the others nodded in agreement.

"Now did you guys write those or did someone else? asked Mia.

"I wrote them." I said.

"Yeah, every song we have ever perform has been written by Rose." said Andrew.

"How do you do it?" asked Jill.

"It's a secret." I said.

"Come on tell us." said Adrian.

"Nope." I said with a laugh.

"Fine be that way." said Jill.

I looked at my watch and noticed how late it was.

"We need to go." I said.

"Really?" asked Adrian.

"Yep, we need to get a good nights sleep for the concert." I said.

As we left I felt like I was being watched, but I don't turn around. Little did I know that if I would have I would have been meet with a pair of deep drown eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry for the wait, but school as started. I want to thank all who reviewed, I love reading them.**

**Songs used: All Time Low by The Wanted and Broken by Lifehouse.**

**Don't forget to review and if you have any song ideas I would love to know them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up earlier then usual so I deiced to go work out a little. I changed into a black sports bra and some black running shorts. I grabbed my headphones and Ipod, and ran down to the gym.

When I walked in I saw another figure at one of the fare punching bags, but I didn't pay any mind to them. I went and stretched, then want to the punching bag on the other side of the gym from the figure.

As I punched 'Waiting for Superman' by Daughtry blasted in my ears. When I felt some one tap on my shoulder I pressed pause and see a pair of dark brown eyes that make my knees go week.

"Can we talk?" asked Dimitri.

"We have nothing to talk about." I said I started to turn around but he grabbed my arm.

"Yes we do, well at least I do." said Dimitri there was a pleading note in voice.

"Fine." I said. I walked over to the bench and sat down. He came and sat next to me but at respectable distance.

"First thing I want to say is that I'm sorry. I don't know why I said what I said, but I did. I feel so bad for what I put you through, and I can only imagine what you went through after you left."

"You're right you can only imagine. After I left I went to Russia to find my dad. When I did find him he took me in, I really don't remember the first year really 'cause I was wasted most of the time." I say to myself, but I think he hears it.

"Around the second year Andrew heard me singing. He wanted to start a band and after I got sober we did. It took a year to get known playing anywhere that we could, but we did it. Two years later here I am. Now Dimitri I don't know when or if I can forgive you, and trust you like I did. But I'll give you a chance, if you make me regret my choose I'm out. Understand?"

"I understand Roza."

"Now a way to get this forgiving thing started is have you forgiven yourself?"

"Yes, after you left I realized that to get you back I needed to forgive myself. But I then found out you had left and I was to late."

"Oh." was all I could say.

"So..."

"I want to tell you something."

"Okay I'm all ears."

"When we first started to make music I tried to write a country song."

"I thought you hated country?"

"I do, but I wrote it 'cause I knew you loved country."

"What's it called and I'll go look it up later."

"I wouldn't, but it's call 'Wasting All These Tears.' Well I need to go, see you around?"

"Yep, I'll be at your concert with the Queen."

"Always so formal Comrade, you haven't changed." I said as I shook my head and got up.

I walked back to my room and got changed into some black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a band T-shirt. I stuck a stake in my boot and grabbed my phone.

When I got to the stage everyone was there so we started our sound check.

* * *

Dimitri's POV

After Rose left I was kind of shocked. I got up and was walking back to my apartment when Vasilisa came up to me.

"Did you talk to her?" she asked.

"Who?" I asked still in a daze.

"Rose."

"Yes, she said she'd give me a chance but if I made her regret it for just a second she was out. She also told me a little of what she did when she left."

"Well what'd she do?"

"She drank, she drank a lot the first year. She said she didn't even remember half of the first year."

"Why would she do that?"

"To forget or try to. Try to numb everything she was feeling. But the second year she started to sing. When she got sober they made the band, now they're here."

"I talked to her also."

"What did she say to you?"

Once she told me I was kind of shocked (again.)

"It's okay Vasilisa we will both get Rose back."

"I hope so, and I've told you to call me Lisa."

"Okay... Lisa."

After a moment of silence I spoke up, "Did you know Rose could sing?"

"Yes, I would hear her when she thought no one was around when we were running. I would sit at the door an listen. She had the voice of an angle, it's amazing."

"I can't wait to hear her sing."

"You'll be shocked not many people think she can sing. I remember telling Christian he didn't believe me for a second, now her band is one of his favorite." she said with a laugh.

"I can't wait to see her perform."

"Neither can I. I've heard a few of her songs, the ones Christian loves, and she's great. Her voice has only gotten better, if that's possible. I also heard the end of one when I went to go talk to her."

"Can't you go watch her sound checks their doing now?"

"Yeah but I don't want to ruin it."

With that we walked the rest of the way in silence. When it was time we say goodbye we did. I needed to sleep 'cause I had the night shift of watching the Queen tonight.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I'm sorry I haven't updated, but between school, sports, and the things that I have going on it's hard. I don't know when I'll be able to update again so don't hold your breathe. I write when ever I have the time so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Songs: Waiting for Superman by Daughtry, and Wasting All These Tears by Cassadee Pope.**

**P.S. Now I know I said I don't like country but I thought this fight, and my mom made me listen to it. Also Happy Halloween!**

**P.S.S. I still need songs so please review, and tell me what you think. **


End file.
